Mine Wars
Mine wars occur every SUMMER at 12:00 - 13:00 and 20:00 - 21:00 server time. This is a great silver gathering opportunity for ALL players that have joined a nation no matter what your level. The amount of silver mined is based on TOWN CENTRE LEVEL (TC lvl * 150) not the mine you are on unless it is a double productivity. However, Mines have capacity to hold only so many players before silver mined drops, levels seen are: *Abundant (1.0) 100% silver *Excellent (0.8) 80% silver *Good (0.5) 50% silver *Crowded (0.4) 40% silver *Very Crowded (0.2) 20% silver Double productivity mines (seen in the picture) are mines that double the amount of silver you would normally gain (so if there are too many players on one you will not get as much silver). A double mine appears 10 minutes into the game, and changes every 10 minutes. The central mine can hold up to 44 players and some of the others can have up to 25 but most are 17, with the 3 just outside each HQ holding only 7. Although you can go over the occupancy limit, mining at one would be very bad, as it would be better to wait for your action CD to finish and move to a less occupied mine. A 17 mine stays at abundant for up to 6 players and drops to exellent at 7-8, and like most players you will want max silver so if you can't mine remember to move to another mine with higher rates if the one you are currently on drops. You can mine silver every 4 mins, and move every 15 seconds, movement consists of clicking on a boot or sword, clicking on a boot will move you to the mine you clicked on. However, if you click on swords this initiates a battle. Should you win against the opposition and no other players are on the mine you will move to the mine. Battling is useful since every time you battle, you will cut off 1 minute of mining CD when you win, or 30 seconds off the mining CD when you lose, either way the action CD is increased by 60 seconds. When you lose a battle against someone who attacked you, you are sent back to the HQ, you also gain a random letter which appears at the bottom of the page. These are *M: Jump to allied Mine (go to any mine that has your flag on it) *C: Conscript--- refill your soldier limit to max (even from completely empty) *A: Attack enemy mine (any mine on the board that is not owned by your nation) If you win the battle and noone else is on that mine you will move there *D Delay--- by hitting this button and then clicking on an enemy mine, players on the mine gain a 60 second mining delay. The players will be told who did it with "Player Name" has disturbed you for 60 seconds. If you already have a letter and get attacked and lose you may not get any letter (as it may randomly pick the letter you already have.) Boost At the top left you see all your timers as well as boost. Boost allows you to increase your offensive and defensive powers at the cost of honor with a chance of failure, the more sucessful boosts, the less chance of the next one working. Each succesful boost adds 4% to either attack (sword) or defence (shield) power. Every 5 successful boosts gains you 1 of the following *Swift +10% to damage to enemy *Iron -10% damage to your forces *Persistence/Sustain - increases winning streaks/defences (Useless during a Mine War)